


Kiss the Girl

by CaptainSimagines



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And maybe some smut in the future, Captain Swan - Freeform, Character Death, Curses, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Little Mermaid fic, Love, Multichapter, Prince Killian, Romance, Shy/Awkward Killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSimagines/pseuds/CaptainSimagines
Summary: Waking up on a beach without proper clothes and without a voice is not something that happens to you everyday. Finding herself stranded on a beach Emma is slightly confused, even more when she sees her devilishly handsome pirate dressed as a prince who is apparently shy but also insists on helping her. How is she going to solve this problem? Basically a multichapter fic based on the Little Mermaid but also quite different. TEMPORARY ON HOLD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with a new story and it is going to be multichapter! I have had this idea for quite some time and finally got around to writing it and I'm really happy and excited about it, so I hope you are too. It is based on my favourite Disney movie the Little Mermaid and you will see this chapter is quite similair to the movie, however it will be quite different but I can't give everything away yet ;) Hope you like it and please comment to tell me what you think! xx

~Chapter 1~

Emma’s POV

Slowly opening her eyes Emma felt around her. However instead of feeling her soft and comfortable bed she felt… sand? Now really opening her eyes she looked around her. She seemed to be on a beach.. how in the world did she get here? Trying to stand up seemed more difficult than ever and she was now only seeing the simple sheet that was supposed to cover up her body.

“Well.. at least I’m not naked” she thought. Holding on to the rock on her right she tried to steady herself on her feet. Where the hell was she and why did it seem she was walking for the first time in her life. She went to sit on the large rock she was holding herself onto and took the time to really orientate where she could be. She was on a beach that much was clear, the waves gently crashing on the shore made the loveliest sound. Further almost all she could see was sand and rocks. On the beach however laid what seems to be the remnants of a ship. This brought her mind into overload… where was Killian? He was snoring softly next to her before she ended up here, would he be here as well? And her parents and Henry? Too lost in her thoughts she was suddenly startled by a dog barking nearby. Looking around her she saw the dog who was happily running her way. Never having seen the dog before she kept her place high and safe on the rock. The dog, a black Labrador was excitedly jumping up and down against the rock while barking. Emma kept her distance and hoped he would soon go away. She loved dogs, she really did, but she did not know who this dog belonged to or where he came from so she kept her distance.

“Buckley, Buckley where are you boy!” she heard a voice in the distance and the dog began to bark even more excitedly.

“Buckley!” the voice was suddenly a lot closer and the dog, whose name apparently was Buckley, ran away in the direction of the voice. Emma could not hear the voice very clearly but is seemed familiar. Not a moment later the dog came back, still barking happily.

“Wait up Buckley… where are you going” the voice was really close and when she looked up she saw him. He came walking from around a corner of rocks, he looked very different but she could recognize his handsome features from miles away. Walking towards her was her one true love, Killian Jones.

“What has gotten into you mate…” the dog excitedly ran to the rock where Emma was sitting on.

“Oh.. I see” Killian came walking towards her and she saw the shock and awe plastered on his face. Buckley was still barking excitedly towards her.

“Quiet Buckley…” he then turned his head towards her.

“I’m really sorry if my dog scared you Miss.. he can be a handful sometimes” he laughed at her shyly and went to scratch behind his ear. Emma knew that was one of the things he always did when he was nervous. What worried her more was the fact that he did not seem to recognize her in any way. Buckley jumped up at her again and Killian went to stop him, positioning his face very close to Emma’s.

“So uhm…I…. Have we met before?” he looked at her questioningly, his big blue eyes focused on hers. Emma felt the excitement creep upon her, he did recognize her! She shook her head yes excitedly.

“We have?! I knew it! You are the one I have been looking for” he had grabbed her hands and was holding them close to his chest. The excitement clearly present on his face.

“What is your name?” he asked and Emma went to tell him but when she opened her mouth and tried to speak no sound could be heard. Getting frustrated she tried it again and again even yelling her name in her head but it was to no use. Her head dropped down in disappointment.

“Hey.. what’s wrong?” Killian asked while still looking at her. Emma motioned to her throat and she saw the disappointment on his face now as well.

“You cannot speak?” he asked her in a quiet voice and she shook her head no.

“Oh… then you could not be who I thought you were” his head dropped slightly and so did hers. He was still holding her hands and suddenly Emma came to an idea, she maybe could not speak but she could try to describe it with her hands. Making quickly work she started but Killian did not seem to understand her.

“Hey, hey it is okay… you’re safe… you must have really been through something” he looked at her concerned. It hurt her heart to see him look at her like that. It reminded her of the time she was trapped in the ice wall or when she had turned herself in the Dark One… She hated it when he was concerned about her but it also made her feel loved and she knew that if this Killian was concerned about her not everything would be lost. She nodded slowly, looking down as she felt a tear escape her eyes.

“It’s okay… I’ll help you” he held onto her arms, helping her off the rock. Wobbling a bit Emma remembered that walking was still kind of a struggle for her and Killian soon caught on. Wrapping an arm under her arm and around her torso to hold her steady.

“There we go miss.. come I’ll take you to the palace.. you’ll be safe there”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 2! I want to thank you all for your lovely comments, it really motivated me to finish this chapter fast. Also, I received a comment about my grammar and I would like to know if it really is that bad? English is not my first language but I always got really good grades and thought I was quite good at it, but if it is not please let me know. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think! xx Anna

~Chapter 2~

Killian's POV

Two weeks.. it had been two weeks since that horrible accident that took his brother and sister-in-law from him. He could not remember anything from the whole ordeal, the only thing that kept bugging his thoughts was this voice. It was possibly the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, the problem was he did not know who it belonged to.

It had been hard for the last two weeks, really hard. Losing his brother had been unbearable for Killian. His brother had always been there for him, making sure he would be a great prince and to not get into any trouble. After their parent's passing, Liam had taken over the role of both his father and mother to make sure Killian would grow up well and nothing would come up short for him. Liam had followed into their father's footsteps as the heir to the throne and at only 20 years old became king of their kingdom. It had been difficult, Killian knew that his brother struggled a lot in the first few years. That was until he had found Elsa, she was his rock and they quickly married. It was the law in their kingdom that a king should have a wife, Liam was the exception because of his age but they were adamant that he should marry soon. Just as they were now, for Killian. After his brother's passing, Killian was now the rightful king. There was only one problem, Killian was not married yet and had no intention to marry just for the sake of it. He believed in true love, that magical feeling that there was this one person in the world who would be your ultimate match. In his mind, it was the person who the beautiful voice belonged to.

"Mate.. are you listening?" he looked up and saw Robin as well as Belle looking up at him, the worry visible on their faces.

"Yeah.. yeah I am.. I'm sorry I got lost in my thoughts" he saw Belle and Robin looking at each other. He knew that look and he knew what they were about to say.

"Look mate…" Robin started. Oh here we go again…

"We know the last few weeks have been rough… but maybe it's time to get out of the palace for a bit.. get some fresh air?" Robin went on.

"You can go to the beach? You always love the beach and I know the waves calm you" Belle chimed in, smiling at him softly. He knew he had to get out.. and Belle was right he loved the beach. But seeing the sea now was almost unbearable for him. It was only a stark reminder that the sea that he loved so much, that his kingdom loved so much, was the one who took his beloved brother from him.

But he knew that they were right, after all these people knew him best. Robin had been his best friend growing up. Being the son of his father's confidant he was often in the palace and being the same age as Killian they immediately got on. He had often asked his father if Robin could live with them in the castle, to which his father always told him it was not appropriate. Robin had lost his father in the same incident as Killian had lost his parents and soon after that Robin had moved into the palace, the boys both needing each other in that difficult time. Robin had now become his confidant, informing him of matters of the kingdom as well as giving him advice on both his public and private life.

Belle was his sister, not by blood but by heart. His mother had been a commoner and was very involved with the people of the kingdom. An old friend of her, Collette, had found herself terminally ill when Belle was only three years old. His mother had stepped in and adopted Belle so she would not be alone. Belle was only a few years younger than Killian and he remembers how she would always crawl into his bed at night asking him to read her a story. She knew him better than he knew himself and he always found himself forever grateful to have a sister in his life. However, since Belle was not related to them by blood, she had no say to the throne. Her son however had, by a strange turn of events. She had had an affair with one of his far uncles or something like that, and since there were no other heirs their son would be the first in line after Killian. The affair was long gone, since Liam had banished the man as soon as he found out. However, Belle had already been pregnant by then which had resulted in a little boy called Gideon. Killian liked the kid he really did, although he did have some strange behaviour from time to time which Killian just blamed on the father of the boy.

"Okay fine… I'll go out this afternoon" he sighed. Belle and Robin looked at him in astonishment, not believing he would actually go.

"I'll take Buckley out… some fresh air is good for him.. and for me as well" the last bit almost not to hearable. After lunch he went to redress and got out of the castle with Buckley. It was nice and sunny outside which almost made it feel like a summer afternoon. They were walking on the beach but not anywhere near the rocks. He knew there was still stuff from the shipwreck washing up on the shore there, and he was not ready to face that yet. He had found a stick and was throwing it while Buckley excitedly ran after it. However, suddenly Buckley started to run in the direction of the rocks.

"Buckley! Buckley! Come back here boy!" he yelled, but it was of no use. Buckley kept barking excitedly and ran further down the part of the beach where the rocks were. Not wanting to lose his dog too, Killian ran after him.

"Buckley, Buckley where are you boy!" he yelled again.

"Buckley!" suddenly he saw Buckley running to him excitedly after which he began to bark again. Before he knew it, Buckley had ran off again this time slower so he could keep up with him.

"Wait up Buckley… where are you going" he ran after him and followed Buckley far onto the beach. He noticed all the wood laying on the shore but decided to suck it up and kept running.

"What has gotten into you mate…" he asked the dog out loud and Buckley walked towards a higher rock in the middle of the beach. And then he saw her. Sitting on the rock was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her long blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders in soft curls. Her eyes were an emerald green and she was biting her lip, making her look slightly shy. She was wearing some sort of cloth, which looked like a piece of a sail.

"Oh.. I see" he slowly walked towards her and till his utter surprise she did not shy away from him. Buckley began to bark excitedly again while jumping against the rock the girl was sitting on.

"Quiet Buckley…" he hissed after which then turned his head towards her.

"I'm really sorry if my dog scared you Miss.. he can be a handful sometimes" he started to laugh at her a bit shyly and went to scratch behind his ear. Get a grip on yourself Jones he thought to himself. Buckley jumped up at her again and Killian went to stop him, positioning his face very close to Emma's.

"So uhm…I…. Have we met before?" he looked at her questioningly, her emerald eyes were even more beautiful from up close. Till his surprise the girl began to nod her head yes excitedly.

"We have?! I knew it! You are the one I have been looking for" he felt the excitement creep up in him and without noticing he had grabbed a hold of both her hands. They were so small in his, but it felt so right.

"What is your name?" he asked her, his heart almost beating out of his chest. The girl opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but no sound came out. He noticed she got frustrated and saw her opening her mouth a few more times before she stopped and let her head fall.

"Hey.. what's wrong?" he asked her, looking into her eyes. The girl motioned to her throat, confirming what he had been expecting. His head fell in disappointment.

"You cannot speak?" he asked her in a quiet voice and she shook her head no.

"Oh… then you could not be who I thought you were" he looked down and he saw her doing the same. Still holding her hands, he suddenly felt her freeing her hands. He looked up at her questioningly. The girl started to make movements with her hands and her arms. He tried to understand but she was not making any sense.

"Hey, hey it is okay… you're safe… you must have really been through something" he tried to comfort her, still feeling rather concerned. The girl nodded and he saw a tear escape her eyes. His heart almost breaking for the girl. He had gone through a tough time in the last few weeks but it seemed she had been through even worse.

"It's okay… I'll help you" he held onto her arms, helping her off the rock gently. When she was off she did not seem to stand steady and he hold her even tighter so she would not fall. He had to help her, even though he did not know her. He would bring her to the palace, there he could figure out what to do.

"There we go miss.. come I'll take you to the palace.. you'll be safe there"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! Sorry that the wait was a bit longer i struggled with migraines last week so wasn't able to write a lot. But my goal is to upload twice a week for this story. I don't really want to set certain days but yeah... two times a week. So I hope you enjoy the chapter please let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you and happy reading! xx

~Chapter 3~

They had arrived at the palace quite quickly, as it was almost on the beach. Killian had supported her the whole way, even though after a few steps she had felt quite confident in her walking. She did not mind though… having him so close was comforting and she knew it would possibly be the last physical contact she would have with him for a while. They had arrived through a hidden entrance and when the door opened she could smell the most delicious food, which immediately made her stomach growl. They walked further and were almost at the end of the hall when she saw Ruby walking past them.

“Oh Killian… hi” she said a bit shook from finding him downstairs during the day.

“Ah Ruby.. just the one I was looking for.. could you help this lovely lady to a room and help her freshen up…” he smiled at Emma, who smiled back at him a bit unsure of what she was supposed to do.

“Also… Ruby I know you like to chat but.. but the lady does not have a voice.. unfortunately.. so be easy on her okay” he looked at her a little stern but with a smile playing on his lips.

“But Regina said…” Ruby started but was interrupted by Killian.

“I’ll handle Regina… and give her some new clothes as well okay? So she can join me for dinner later” he smiled and let go of Emma who stood there lost.

“Sure thing” Ruby smiled at her while Killian walked away.

“Come.. I’ll help you out of these rags” Ruby told her while she walked away. She was half way through the hall when she looked back at Emma.

“Are you coming?” to which Emma quickly nodded and followed after her.

Ruby had let her upstairs to a beautiful room. A large double bed was placed in the centre with a large window directly across from it. Placed in the corner of the room was a vanity as well as a large wardrobe. The room was beautifully decorated in a autical theme with blues and golds making it look like a room fit for a queen.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Ruby interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at her smiling and nodding. Ruby began fussing around in the room grabbing things and laying things out for her.

“It’s the room the queen used to sleep in before she and the king got married” Ruby told her and Emma’s heart sank in her chest. Killian was married in this realm? Who was he married to? Ruby had seen Emma’s smile drop and quickly went to explain further.

“I mean the late queen.. Killian’s mother.. she died a long time ago I can’t really remember her if I’m being completely honest. But everyone says Killian looks a lot like her.. and not at all like the king.” Emma was listening intently, her calm somewhat returned after hearing she meant Killian’s mother. It seemed like he was in the same situation as he was in her world, all alone without any family left.

“Oh I’m rambling again aren’t I?” Ruby laughed and went into the bathroom connected to the room. Emma shook her head no and smiled. To which Ruby smiled as well.

“You know… even if you don’t speak.. I like you.. it’s been quite a awhile since we had female company in this household you know…” her head dropped and Emma looked at her as to say she could tell her.

“Okay.. I’ll tell you, but after that we really have to get you ready for dinner otherwise Killian will have my head” she laughed aloud and went to sit next to Emma on the bed.

“Killian had a brother you know…. He was the ruler of the kingdom since their parents died. I think Liam must have been around 20 years old. It was hard on the both of them, but Killian took it pretty hard. Liam as well, but he had to step up and be the king he was born to be… I don’t know if you know our kingdom.. but guessing nobody knows you I guess you are not from around here huh?” She looked at Emma expectantly, who nodded her head no slowly.

“That’s okay.. Anyway.. this kingdom has quite strict rules considering their heirs.. You cannot become king without being married. They made an exception for Liam since he was still so young so after a few years he married this lovely girl named Elsa. She brought life back into the palace you know? Well.. They were to announce their pregnancy to the other maritime kingdom only a day’s journey from here.. That is where Elsa was from. She told me she wanted to tell her parents before she would tell the kingdom. However,……. There was a big storm and they did not survive.. The only person surviving the accident was Killian…” Ruby looked down and Emma saw a tear rolling down her cheek. That was absolutely horrible.. She had hoped this realm would have been kinder on her Killian, but this was almost worse. She did wonder about the marriage part Ruby had mentioned. Did Killian have to get married soon as well now? She wanted to ask but Ruby did not seem to understand. She saw how Ruby wiped away her tears and sat up straight again.

“So Killian has been in quite the slump… today it was the first time since the accident he actually went outside to the beach.. good thing he was there so he could find you huh” Ruby smiled at her and Emma smiled back politely. She was still stunned what this Killian had been through.

“Anyway.. we should get you bathed and dressed c’mon!” Ruby stood up and walked to the attached bathroom, with Emma quickly following her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby had helped her into a wonderful dress. It was green and blue and its design was quite simple but elegant. It was exactly something Emma could see herself wear had she actually grown up in the Enchanted Forest as a princess. Ruby had walked her to what she supposed was the dining room. She opened the door and ushered Emma inside who looked behind at Ruby, but as she did that Ruby had already shut the door. Quite shy and nervous Emma looked in front her. The room was beautiful, large windows covering two of the sides of the room, huge chandeliers hanging above an even bigger dining table. At the end of the table sat Killian. Left from him was Robin who had Belle sitting beside him. All three pairs of eyes were looking at her intently, suddenly Emma felt even more nervous. Killian stood up and walked over to her smiling.

“You look wonderful” a full smile now covering his face. She smiled even bigger in response to him. He walked in front of her and pulled out the chair next to him. She smiled up at him and sat down on the chair. She felt Killian draw her chair up to the table after which he sat down on the chair he was sitting on earlier.

“Well well.. it’s not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest.. don’t we Belle?” she saw Robin smirking at Killian who started to blush slightly but his gaze was fixed upon hers.

“No absolutely not.. You look amazing! Ruby really took good care of you” Belle said softly and smiled genuinely at her which Emma gave her one similar in return. 

“So I guess it’s a good thing you went for that walk today huh?” Robin teasingly said to Killian. She saw that Killian was snapped out of his thoughts and began to smile again.

“Yeah I suppose it was.. ”

Suddenly the doors opened and Granny came walking into the room.

“Oh it’s been so long since I’ve seen you smile like that Killian…. I hope it is because I made you favourite meal” she laughed and people now came in to serve their meals.

“Well.. Granny as good as your cooking is.. I think we owe her for that smile” Robin said while nodding at Emma, who instantly started to blush.

“That’s even better my dear” she told them with a knowing smile. Emma had no idea what they meant but she just hoped it was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Chapter 4 is here and a new character is introduced... can you guess who it is? :) Let me know if you liked it and what you would like to see happen next. I love hearing from you! Happy reading! xx

~Chapter 4~

Dinner had been delicious and Emma suddenly started to feel how tired she actually was. This had been quite the day and all the stress had been getting to her. The remaining of her dinner guests, Belle had gone to put her son to bed, were chatting happily and she took that moment to really look around her. She had seen from the outside that the castle was big and seeing that Granny and Ruby were present in the castle staff, as well as there was Robin and Belle and apparently Regina, she got curious as to who else would be in this realm. It made her wonder whether her parents would be somewhere around here as well? Or Henry, would he be here also? Would Neal still be alive? She decided she would wonder around the castle tomorrow to try and find some answers. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Killian’s voice.

“Miss?” she turned her head to look at him. Every time Killian wanted to address her and called her miss or a variation of it, she felt a little sting in her heart. She wanted him to call her Swan or Emma or love. She missed her Killian... her Hook.

“You look a bit tired my lady.. should I escort you to your room?” he smiled at her and in the corner of her eye she saw Robin smirking. It was good to know that he was still teasing Killian, like he did back in Storybrooke. She nodded yes politely, not wanting to look too desperate. Killian’s smile grew bigger and he stood up while she did the same.

“I’ll see you in a bit for a drink eh?” Robin asked Killian before they left.

“Sure mate, meet you in a bit”

She smiled at Robin as to wish him a goodnight before leaving the dining room with Killian. She was glad he had proposed to walk her to her room as she did not remember where it was.

“Have you enjoyed your evening?” Killian began as they walked to the quiets halls of the castle. A soft orange light came through the windows as the sun was setting. She nodded and smiled and she saw a smile appear on his face as well.

“I wish I knew your name….Must be really hard to not being able to talk” he looked down and Emma felt her heart heavy in her chest while she was trying hard not to let the tears come out. Because yes, it was really hard that she could not speak. She wanted him to know her name, to remember her. She just really wanted her Killian back and sit in front of the fire in their home with rum and Chinese, but she was stuck here and she had no idea what to do.

“Hey.. hey” Killian had stopped her with a hand on her arm and was now standing in front of her. He was trying to look her in the eyes, but Emma kept her head down stubbornly. She did not want to look in his beautiful ocean blue eyes, she couldn’t. If she did she knew she would break and would not be able to stop the tears from falling. Suddenly she felt Killian’s finger under her chin as he lifted her head up. Looking up she saw those beautiful eyes looking at her, full of concern.

“I am so so sorry… I did not want to make you upset love” Emma’s eyes widened with the mention of her familiar nickname. A little spark of hope blossoming in her chest.

They had walked further up to her room in silence. She had stolen a few glances at Killian while they walked, but he had been looking forward. It almost seemed that he did everything he could to not look at her. She knew she had scared him off with her crying, she just could not help herself.

“Well here we are…” they had stopped in front of her room. Killian was again standing in front of her, his eyes fixed on hers. She saw him scratching behind his ear nervously.

“So uhm.. maybe.. I thought.. I don’t know… I could show you a bit of the kingdom tomorrow?” he looked up at her unsure but she saw the little bit of hope present in his eyes. She smiled and nodded yes excitedly. A smile now also forming on Killian’s face and she saw the tension dissolve from his shoulders.

“Okay good.. uhm.. well good night… I will see you tomorrow my lady” he made a small curtsy while smiling up at her and she nodded her head smiling before opening the door and going inside.

Once inside she saw the nightgown Ruby had laid out for her and went to change in her bathroom. When she was done changing she studied the bottles that were carefully placed in her bathroom. She was busy looking for something she could use to brush her teeth with when she suddenly heard the door of her bedroom opening. Listening carefully she heard footsteps, but it could absolutely not be more than one person. Deciding that she could take her intruder Emma walked out of her bathroom a candle in hand.

She saw her intruder stand still when hearing her footsteps. She could not see her intruder well and because she could not talk she walked closer to get a better look at the person who had walked into her room. Standing almost in front of the intruder she could see it was just a child who could not be much older than ten. The child turned around and smiled up at her as innocent as possible. However, Emma did not care how he looked at her or that he had walked into her room when she got a good look at him. Because, when she saw who her intruder was her heart stopped beating in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, especially with that cliffhanger! But i mean i still haven't recovered from the episode and also have been really busy. So here it is chapter 5! the line means break of POV. Also, I wrote a one-shot about Emma's POV on the proposal and how she found the ring so check that out if you like :) Happy reading! xx Anna

~Chapter 5~

Killian’s POV

Why, why, why…. He had made her cry, the girl who had been through a lot as he could tell from her state, the girl who could not speak and was so frustrated about it, he had made tears fall from her gorgeous eyes. He could smack himself and if Robin found out about it he would do it for him. But, he was going to show her the kingdom tomorrow, so that was a good thing at least he thought so. He felt a sort of connection with this girl and she was beautiful but in his mind it did not exactly feel right. He kept hearing this mesmerizing voice in the back of his mind and he could not shake the idea that he could not fall in love with any other woman than the one who belonged to that voice.

He was walking mindlessly through the castle, gaining his calm after his interaction with the girl before he would join Robin in the study for a drink. He didn’t know what intrigued him so much about the girl. Of course she was stunning, drop dead beautiful everyone with eyes could see that but it was something else. He felt as if they were kindred spirits.. like they were more similar than they both knew they were. Without noticing Killian had arrived in front of the door leading to his study. Well, it still felt like Liam’s study or even more so their father’s study but he was supposed to call it his own now. Opening the door and walking inside he found Robin already sitting on the couch placed in the corner of the room. He had always found that a better spot for the couch as it gave you the most stunning view of the ocean and the hills when you looked outside.

“Well well, there you finally are my friend. That was quite the walk wasn’t it” he heard his friend teasing him and he lightly smiled as he went to grab himself a drink. It would be rum tonight, like almost every night, he didn’t know why but in a way it felt soothing to him.

“Oh shush mate… that poor girl has been through enough and there I go making her cry” he let his head fall in shame while he sat down in the armchair opposite of where Robin was sitting.

“Mate.. what did you do?” Robin now genuinely curious as to how Killian could have done that. Shaking his head he took a sip of his rum and looked up at Robin.

“It was not intentional or anything… We were just walking to her room and I tried to make conversation which is quite difficult with her cause you know… she does not talk. And I told her that it was probably really hard not being able to talk and she started crying…. ” he took another sip and let everything sink in.

“I mean…. I would really like to know her name, where she came from, what happened to her and just want to get to know her you know” he saw Robin nodding.

“Well… I can say one thing.. you wanting to know all these things about her must mean something right? ” Killian looked at him questionably.

“Look.. I know you don’t like the thought but in the next two weeks you have to get married mate….” Killian sighed. He knew he had to get married, did not mean he had to be excited about it. Which was exactly the problem, he wanted to be excited about it.

“So what are you saying I just have to marry her?”

“Well… you can consider it? I mean it’s not like you were looking for someone else or that the girls are lined up mate. She is gorgeous and sweet and I think you would be great together.”

“You know I have been searching for someone Robin..” Killian was getting irritated now. He wanted the girl with the beautiful voice, they were destined to be together he knew it in his heart.

“Stop with that voice crap Killian” Robin was getting frustrated now.

“Do you really want to risk the whole legacy your parents and your brother built just because you have some fairytale fantasy?!? ” Robin had started yelling. Killian downed his glass of rum as quickly as he could before storming out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m really sorry” sounded the young voice in front of her. Emma was still getting a grip on what had happened, both fear and relief taking over her body.

“I just had to know if it was you..” her eyes were now focusing on him. Did he remember her? She felt the tears forming in her eyes, this was all she had wanted the whole day… For someone to remember her.

“I’m Henry… and you’re in my book” he held is little hand out and Emma shook it. She felt a little pang in her heart, he did not remember her. But something told her that he knew more than the rest of the people present in this realm. She looked at him questionably in the hope he would get the hint and would continue with his story. He got the hint and smiled at her while he walked over to the little couch next to one of her windows. He was so much younger than the Henry she knew now.. this was the little kid who has stood on her doorstep all those years ago in Boston.

“Okay… so I’m really sorry I came into your room… my mom… she doesn’t want me to interact with people from upstairs too much and especially not that I talk about the book with them.. she thinks I’m weird” his little head fell and on pure instinct Emma had her arm wrapped around his shoulders. She could see and feel the surprise of Henry who looked up at her confused but then smiled.

“So you see….” He opened up the familiar storybook and browsed through it till he found the page of her and Killian in the Enchanted Forest.

“I think this is you… and I know I might sound crazy but believe me it’s true! Everyone in the castle is in the book…. Well I haven’t found everyone who is in there but I found this book once… my mom says it was with me in my basket when she found me…” seeing the book made her eyes tear up but she quickly wiped them away before she would scare Henry. She wondered who his mom was in this reality and what had happened to him.

“But you see this is Killian. Or I mean king Killian but he doesn’t like to be called that way… and I knew you would be his true love! It says it in the book and I believe that we are living in some weird fantasy and what’s in this book is actually real… That we came here with some strange curse or something, I’m not quite sure about that yet.. I know you might think I’m crazy..” Emma shook her head no quickly and went to hug Henry, hoping he would understand that she was with him on this. Letting him go she looked up at him and he was smiling big.

“So your name is Emma right?” she nodded enthusiastically.

“Well Emma… then we are going to bring back your happy ending ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
